


Regina

by TheReginaMills



Category: Carol (2015), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReginaMills/pseuds/TheReginaMills
Summary: New York, 1951. Regina Mills is a semicloseted lesbian in a crumbling marriage with Robin. Emma Swan is a young wannabe photographer working in a department store. What will the future hold when their paths cross?





	1. 4 Days Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU based on the film Carol (2015). Each chapter will switch points of view between Regina and Emma, unless stated otherwise at the beginning of the chapter. I hope you will enjoy this work!

Regina checked her face in the mirror, swiping on a bit of red lipstick and fluffing her perfectly coiffed hair before grabbing her coat from the closet. She shrugged it onto her slim shoulders, calling up the stairs for Henry.

“Henry, dear, are you ready to go?” 

“Yes, mama!” He slid around the corner and grabbed the banister, his little hand never leaving the smooth wood as he descended the steps. His suitcase bounced down the staircase behind him.

“Henry, please don’t drag your suitcase, sweetheart.” She smiled at him and reached up to grab it from him. “Are you excited to go to your daddy’s for Christmas?” Henry beamed up at her. 

“Christmas is my favorite!” 

“I know, mine too.” She smiled at him, reaching down to button his coat. As she pushed the last button through it’s hole, a knock echoed through the foyer. Half a minute later, Robin joined them at the foot of the stairs. 

“Hello, Robin.” She forced a smile in his direction. “Nice of you to knock and then barge right in.” 

“This is my home, Regina, whether you want it to be or not.” He reached down to ruffle Henry’s hair and looked at Regina. “I’d like for you to join us in Maine. My parents would be glad to see you, and Henry should have his parents together for Christmas.” 

“Mama wanted to stay home to give Aunt Kathryn her Christmas present.” Henry spoke up, causing Regina and Robin to look down at him. Robin kneeled and grabbed Henry’s hands. 

“Aunt Kathryn has been spending a lot of time around here with Mama, hasn’t she?” Regina shot Robin a warning look, her eyes dark and her mouth a flat line. 

“Yeah, Aunt Kathryn and Mama sometimes have sleepovers, too. We play games like hide and seek and tag! I like Aunt Kathryn.” Henry smiled up at Regina and dashed off to the playroom just to the side of the staircase. 

“You really must stop this, Robin. Do not drag our son into this mess. It’s not his fault.” Regina turned her body to face Robin completely and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Oh don’t be ridiculous!” Robin hissed through his teeth, “I know it isn’t Henry’s fault that you’re not right in the head. I’m just trying to save our marriage.” He reached out and grabbed her arm hard, pulling her closer to him. “You may be done, Regina, but I’m not.” His breath was warm against her face. 

“Let me go, Robin.” She warned. “You can’t force me to love you.” She tried to pull away from him, to no avail. “And my head is perfectly fine, thank you very much.” She finally freed her arm from his grasp and rubbed the place his hand had been, which was now red and irritated. Robin glared at her and stepped forward into her space. 

“I will not give up so easily, Regina.” He looked down at his watch and stepped past her toward the playroom. “Henry, it’s time for us to go, little man.” Henry looked up from the paper he had been coloring on and nodded. 

“Okay, daddy!” He jumped up and ran towards Regina, hugging her around the waist. “You be good, Mama, okay?”

“Yes, my dear, I’ll be good.” Regina chuckled and hugged her boy, bending down to kiss the top of his forehead. “You be good, too, okay?”

“I will!” Henry grabbed his suitcase in one hand and wrapped his other hand around his father’s index finger. “Let’s go Daddy, I don’t wanna be late for Christmas!” 

Henry dragged Robin by the hand to the front door. Robin turned around and looked at Regina, sighing and shaking his head before reaching for the handle and pulling it open. The cold winter air blew into the house and Robin pulled his coat tighter around him. Henry turned around and waved at Regina. 

“Bye, Mama, I love you!” He turned around and jumped over the threshold, landing in fresh snow. Robin followed him, closing the door behind them. 

As soon as the door closed, Regina slumped against the banister. Every interaction with Robin always drained her of any energy she had and left her feeling inadequate. She rubbed her temples, slipped out of the heels she’d been wearing, and reached for the tin of cigarettes on the hallway table. Regina pulled one out and left it to rest between her crimson lips while she looked for her lighter. 

“Dammit, where did I put that thing?” She picked up papers and opened drawers to no avail. Her lighter wasn’t there. “Shit!” She reached up to push her hair out of her eyes and ran a hand down her face, snatching the cigarette from her mouth and throwing it onto the table. Regina gripped the sides of the table until her knuckles turned white, her head hanging between her arms. She breathed in and out a few times, trying to calm herself down before she grabbed her purse and the keys to her car. She slipped her heels back on and walked towards the door, locking it behind her. 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina parked her car in the Robinson’s Department Store lot and made her way to the entrance. Her nose curled at the smell of a few night’s worth of trash on the sidewalks as she walked passed them. A few short minutes later she found herself in a nicely kept department store, looking for the toy section. 

“Excuse me, ma’am?” Regina tapped a woman wearing a blue Robinson’s vest on the shoulder. 

“Good morning, how may I assist you today?” The woman beamed at her in the fake way all underpaid sales associates do. 

“I’m looking for the toy department, could you point me in the right direction, please?”

“Of course! If you go up that escalator right there,” the woman pointed, “and take a left at the top, you’ll run straight into the toy department!”

“Ah, thank you, dear!” Regina smiled at her and headed toward the escalator. 

At the top of the escalator, Regina turned left and was instantly met with a menagerie of toys and sounds coming from the overly packed toy department. She sighed and shook her head before walking into the chaos of the store.

She stopped by a display for a new train set. The cars were slowly moving around the track and occasionally it would whistle. Moving on, she saw several wooden toys for young children as well as a few teddy bears lining the walls behind the trains. She could feel her nerves begin to set in, so she maneuvered her way to the sales counter. 

“Excuse me?” Regina said to the young woman, who was focused intently on wrapping a doll. The woman jumped, dropping the doll and scattering paper everywhere. 

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry!” She scrambled to pick up the items she’d dropped, only causing more of a mess. “Oh I give up.” She scratched her forehead and moved the ball of her Santa hat to the back of her head. “How may I help you today, ma’am?” 

“I’m looking to buy that train set back there.” Regina gestured over her shoulder to the set she’d been looking at. “It’s for my son, he loves trains.” She turned back to the young woman and smiled at her. 

“Of course! Now will you be taking it home with you today, or should we have it delivered?” 

“Oh delivery would be lovely. Will it arrive before Christmas?” Regina slipped her gloves off and set them on the counter next to her purse. 

“Let me check…” the woman’s golden hair fell over her shoulder as she craned her neck to look at the delivery schedule. “Yes, if we do express shipping, it will arrive in two day’s time! Is that something you’d like to do, Ms…?”

“Mills. Regina Mills.” Regina sighed. “Although technically I am a ‘Mrs’ I suppose.” She rolled her eyes and touched the circle pendant hanging around her neck. 

“I’m Emma. Nice to meet you.” Emma smiles at her and pulled out a pad to take down Regina's address. “If you could just write down your address here, I will make sure it arrives as soon as possible!” 

“Why, thank you, Emma, that means a lot to me.” Another smile was flashed at the cashier. Regina took the pen and began writing down her address, and then she signed her name at the top. 

“Here we are.” Regina slid the ledger back to Emma. Their hands touched only briefly before Emma pulled away quickly with a muttered apology. Regina reached into her purse to grab her cigarette tin, pulling one out and placing it between her lips.

“Oh I’m sorry ma’am, there’s no smoking in the building.” Emma looked at her apologetically. 

“Of course, how silly of me.” She put the cigarette back in the tin and shut her purse. “I don’t know why I got the damn thing out, I’ve lost my lighter.” 

“We have a large selection of lighters in the leisure department downstairs if you’d like to purchase another.” Emma looked up from where she was completing the purchase and smiled at Regina. 

“Oh wonderful, thank you! You’re a lifesaver.”

“Alright Mrs. Mills, you’re all set. Your train set will be arriving by Friday. I hope your son enjoys it!” Emma handed Regina a carbon copy of the purchase order. 

“Thank you, Emma, and Merry Christmas!” Regina turned and began walking away. She stopped only a few feet away and turned around. “By the way Emma,” she waited until the blonde looked up at her before gesturing at the top of her own head, “I like the hat.” With a wink, Regina turned and left the store.


	2. Catch Your Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma’s POV
> 
> What will happen when a beautiful brunette catches Emma off guard at work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this update! All mistakes are my own.

Emma searched blindly for the screaming alarm clock, her hand knocking into a small stack of books and a half empty glass of water before finding the offending item. She turned it off and groaned, rubbing her eyes clear of the sleep she’d been enjoying. She rolled on to her back and stared up at the ceiling, her eyes adjusting to the faint glint of sun creeping in through the curtains.

“Another day at the store…” Emma muttered to herself before throwing her legs to the edge of the bed and grabbing her robe from the hook next to the nightstand. She slipped her feet into the soft slippers on the floor next to her bed and stood up, stretching her back until it popped. The bedroom door creaked when she pulled it open. She shut the door behind her and padded over to the kitchen where she slipped two slices of bread into the toaster and began to brush her teeth at the sink . While she was brushing her teeth, she opened the oven door and turned it on in an attempt to heat the freezing kitchen. She spit the toothpaste into the sink and gargled with water, spitting that into the sink as well before turning the faucet on to rinse away the mess. 

It was four days before Christmas, she realized. She hasn’t even bought a present for her boyfriend. She grabbed a pen from the counter and wrote on the inside of her hand ‘gift for Killian’ as she waited for her toast to be ready. She jumped when the bread popped out of the toaster and chuckled at herself before grabbing the toast and quickly placing it on a plate. 

“Hot!” Emma muttered to herself, snatching her hand away from the steaming bread. She walked quickly to the sink and ran cold water over finger. 

As she turned the water off she heard something hit the window in her kitchen so she went to investigate. Upon looking out the window she saw her boyfriend, Killian, standing on the sidewalk, his bike leaning up against his hip. She opened the window and wrapped her robe around her body tighter, trying to shield herself from the cold. 

“Killian, it’s freezing! What are you doing down there?”

“I thought I’d pick you up for work today, Swan.” He patted the back of his bike and smiled up at her.

“Oh, okay. Let me get dressed and I’ll be right down!” She closed the window and ran to her room, throwing on a long sleeved shirt and warm pants. She tied her boots and grabbed her coat before running out the door, her toast sitting forgotten on the table. 

“You look good, Emma.” Killian smiled at her as she came out of the building, eyeing her up and down. 

“Killian, it’s like 20 degrees out here, let’s get to work.” Emma motioned to his bike and finished buttoning her coat. She wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and pulled her hat down further onto her head, covering her ears. 

“Alright alright, relax.” He threw his leg over the bike and gestured behind him, “Your chariot awaits.” Killian winked at the blonde, who got on the bike behind him. 

“How chivalrous of you.” She rolled her eyes and he started pedaling away from her apartment building. 

“Say Emma, I was thinking of heading out west. Maybe California. I want you to come with me.” Killian stopped at a crosswalk and looked back over his shoulder at her. “What do you think of that?”

“I… I think it’s too cold to know what I think of that. Ask me later.” She deflected his offer and looked out over the trees lining the pathway to the park. Killian continued his spiel about California but she wasn’t listening. Her mind was far away, thinking of anything but moving across the country with him. He stopped the bike suddenly. 

“Swan, are you even listening to me?”

“No, sorry Killian. You can’t just spring these things on me, you know? I need time to process, to… to think of all the scenarios. Don’t just ask me to go with you, okay?” She looked up at him, hoping he’d drop it. 

“Yeah, whatever. Sorry.” He huffed and began pedaling again, not stopping until they reached the department store. 

They both got in line to enter the building, and as they neared the entrance a miserable looking man was sat there handing out Santa hats. 

“Compliments of the management.” He said, handing each of them a hat. 

“Thank you.” Emma muttered to him. He grunted in reply and continued passing them out. Emma gripped hers tightly as she walked toward the employee locker room. Killian reaches out and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. 

“I’ll see you after work, okay?” He smiled and leaned down, kissing her on the cheek before walking to his locker room. She waved at him and turned, continuing to her destination. 

Inside the room, Emma pulled open the rusted metal door of her locker and placed her coat on the hook inside. Her scarf and beanie went on the shelf above the hook and she slammed the door shut. Looking in the mirror, she placed the Santa hat on her head and straightened it, making sure the bauble was in the back where it belonged. She smoothed her shirt and checked her shoe laces, finishing just before a loud and brassy bell rang, signaling the beginning of her shift. Emma took her place behind the toy counter and waited for the customers to begin filing in. 

The day felt as though it was dragging on for a lifetime. Every time Emma glanced up at the clock, only ten minutes had passed. Everything was rather routine; customers purchasing toys for their children, Emma wrapping them and sending the customers on their way with a ‘Merry Christmas’ and a smile. Everything was routine that is, until Emma caught site of a gorgeous brunette in a red hat and a fur coat browsing the train section. Her mouth fell open as she saw the woman brush back her short locks to reveal beautiful olive skin and a brave splash of red lipstick. No sooner did Emma spot the woman was she interrupted by a customer. 

“Excuse me, miss?” The woman waved her hand in front of Emma’s face.

“Yes ma’am, my apologies. How can I help you?” Emma tore her eyes away from the brunette to focus on the customer in front of her. 

“Where are the restrooms?” She was bouncing a toddler on her hip. 

“Just down the aisle there and to the left.” Emma gestured to an aisle off to the right of her counter.

“Thank you.” The woman smiled and bustled off. 

Emma looked back to the train section expecting to see the brunette, but she wasn’t there. She glanced around the store, trying to locate the woman without being obvious. She sighed when she couldn’t spot the woman and went back to wrapping the gift a customer had purchased. It was for the best, she thought. The customer would be returning soon and she’d be in serious trouble if the doll wasn’t wrapped. 

“Excuse me?” A husky voice sounded right in front of Emma and she jumped, dropping the doll and the tape she’d been using, paper scattering on the floor around her. 

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry!” Emma reached down trying to grab the roll of paper and tape but only ended up making more of a mess. “Oh I give up.” She stood up straight, moving the bauble on the Santa hat to the back of her head. “How can I help you today, ma’am?”

“I’m looking to buy that train set back there.” The brunette gestured over her shoulder and Emma followed the movement with her eyes. “It’s for my son, he loves trains.” The woman turned around and flashed Emma the most beautiful smile she’d ever seen. She shook her head and smiled back. 

“Of course! Now will you be taking it home with you today, or should we have it delivered?”

“Oh delivery would be lovely. Will it arrive before Christmas?” The other woman slipped her black gloves off and set them on the counter near her purse.

“Let me check…” Emma grabbed the delivery schedule and looked down at it, craning her neck to make out the small print, her blonde curls falling over one shoulder. “Yes, if we do express shipping, it will arrive in two day’s time! Is that something you’d be interested in Ms…?”

“Mills. Regina Mills.” She sighed. “Although technically I am a ‘Mrs’ I suppose.” She rolled her eyes and touched the circle pendant around her neck. Emma’s eyes followed the movement and she found herself staring for too long. 

“I’m Emma. Nice to meet you.” Emma smiled at her and pulled out a delivery form for Regina to write down her address. “If you could just write down your address here, I will make sure it arrives as soon as possible!”

“Why, thank you, Emma, that means a lot to me.” Emma noticed the woman offered another smile as she took the pen and began writing down her address. Regina signed her name at the top and slid the pad back to Emma. 

“Here we are.” Emma reaches to grab the pad from Regina and their hands touched briefly, sending a shock through the young woman. She gasped and pulled her hand away quickly, looking down and apologizing to the brunette. Emma looked back up to see Regina pulling a cigarette out of her purse and placing it between her gorgeous lips. 

“Oh I’m sorry ma’am, there’s no smoking in the building.” Emma looked at her, an apology in her eyes as the other woman pulled the cigarette from her mouth and placed it back in her purse.

“Of course, how silly of me.” She sighed and shut her purse. “I don’t know why I got the damn thing out, I’ve lost my lighter.” Emma observed the woman for a moment. She seemed a bit nervous, on edge. 

“We have a large selection of lighters in the leisure department downstairs if you’d like to purchase another.” Emma smiled at her. 

“Oh wonderful, thank you! You’re a lifesaver.” Emma looked down to finish the purchase and placed the order in the pile of other deliveries next to the register. 

“Alright Mrs. Mills, you’re all set. Your train set will be arriving by Friday. I hope your son enjoys it!!” She handed the woman a carbon copy of her order, their hands brushing again. This time Emma didn’t snatch hers away and instead looked Regina in the eyes until she pulled away. 

“Thank you, Emma, and Merry Christmas!” Regina turned and began walking away. Emma sighed and leaned down to pick up the mess she’d made earlier when she heard the woman’s voice again. 

“By the way, Emma?” Emma popped back up, the bauble of her hat back in her face again. Regina gestured at the top of her own head before whispering, “I like the hat.” With a wink, Regina turned and left the store. 

Emma let out a long sigh and put her head down on the countertop. She looked to the side and noticed Regina’s black gloves still sitting there. Grabbing them, she looked around frantically trying to locate Regina. Just as she was about to run to the escalators, a customer walked up to the register. Emma placed the gloves in her pocket and began ringing the woman up, her mind never leaving the beautiful woman with raven hair and red lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week’s update will probably be on Sunday because my week is packed with rehearsals and performances. Please forgive me!!


	3. Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short update, my apologies. I haven’t had as much time to write as I would like, but I’m working on that now. Hope you enjoy the update!

Regina sat at the large oak desk in her study, looking over the papers Robin had sent over that morning. She’d thought the divorce would go much smoother, but it appears Robin had other plans. The document she received contained over 150 pages of words she didn’t quite understand, and the next meeting she had scheduled with her lawyer wasn’t for until next week. Regina rubbed her temples and pushed her hands back through her dark hair, sighing and looking over at the small clock that sat on the corner of her desk. It was one o’clock, no wonder her stomach had been grumbling for the better part of the last 45 minutes. She stacked the papers she’d been reading neatly and placed them in the bottom drawer of her desk, standing from the antique chair and smoothing the front of her dress before walking out of her study, turning the light off as she passed. 

On her way to the kitchen, Regina noticed a package had been stuffed through the mail slot in the door and sat on the welcome mat in the entry hall. She crouched down and picked up the small parcel which felt light in her hands. Written on the front in neat loopy handwriting was her name and address, accompanied by a return address and a name, E. Swan. Regina furrowed her brows and strolled over to the tiny table by the stairs, grabbing the letter opener and slicing through the thin paper of the package. She turned the envelope over and out slid her black leather gloves and a piece of paper that floated to the ground. She smiled to herself and leaned down to pick up the paper. She turned it over in her hand and read the message scrawled on it in the same loopy handwriting. 

“Regina, you forgot your gloves on my counter and I didn’t notice until after you’d left. I ran after hoping to catch you but didn’t make it. I hope you don’t mind me taking the liberty to return them to you. Merry Christmas! -Emma”

Regina sighed contentedly and folded the paper neatly, slipping it into the pocket of her jacket hanging on the coat rack near the stairs. She made a mental note to call the department store after lunch to thank Emma for returning her gloves. Regina pushes the door open to her kitchen and strode inside, heading straight for the fridge where she knew there was leftover chicken alfredo from the previous night. Kathryn had been round and the woman loved to cook way too much food and leave the leftovers with Regina. 

After eating lunch and putting the dishes away, Regina stepped into the family room to use the phone. She used the number from her receipt to call the department store. On the third ring, someone picked up. 

“Hello, Robinson’s Department Store, Elsa speaking. How may I assist you today?” The voice on the other side of the line was far too chipper for Regina. 

“Hi Elsa, I’m looking to speak to one Miss Emma Swan, I believe she works in the toy department?” Regina spoke a bit too fast, her nerves getting the best of her. 

“Yes ma’am, I’ll transfer you right over. Have a great day!” With a click, the line began some automated music and Regina began tapping her fingers on the table. 

“Emma Swan here, who may I ask is calling?” Regina straightened her spine upon hearing that beautiful voice again. 

“Hello, Emma. It’s Regina.” She purred into the phone. 

“Oh, hello Ms. Mills!” Regina could hear the excitement in Emma’s voice. 

“Emma, darling, I was wondering if perhaps I could take you to lunch tomorrow? As a thank you for returning my gloves.” Regina held her breath waiting for Emma to respond. 

“Sure, I suppose. I get an hour for lunch at noon.” 

“Perfect. I’ll be there to pick you up outside the main entrance. Can’t wait to see you again, Emma.” Regina smiled into the phone. 

“See you then!” The line went dead and Regina sighed as she hung the phone up. Tomorrow, she’d be seeing Emma Swan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it’s been so long since this fic was last updated. My grandmother became very ill and everything sort of stopped for a while. I will try to be more consistent with the updates, but please bear with me. Thank you for continuing to read my fic, and I hope you all enjoy where this is going!


	4. It's A Date

Emma hung the phone up, a smile spreading across her face. Soon she’d be seeing Regina again, and the thought made butterflies swarm in her stomach. Her fingers lingered on the phone for a few more seconds before the manager cleared her throat, snapping Emma out of her daydream. She straightened her Santa hat and returned to her counter, going through the mundane motions of her job.

By the end of her shift, Emma’s heart was pounding. Had she really agreed to allow a stranger to take her to lunch? Sure, the woman was gorgeous and her voice left Emma weak in the knees, but other than that, Emma knew next to nothing about her. She pressed her time card into the machine to clock out, and exited the store. The wind whipped her hair around her face before she had a chance to tame it under her tricolor hat. Emma pulled her coat around her tighter and walked toward the bus stop. 

The entire bus ride to her apartment, all she could think about was Regina. Regina’s hair, Regina’s hands, Regina’s voice… every time she tried to think about something else, her mind would wander back to the mysterious woman. Emma stared out the window at the brightly decorated streets of New York, red and green lights twinkling from every store front. She found herself thinking of what it would be like to spend Christmas with Regina; to decorate a Christmas tree with her, to exchange gifts with her… fanciful things that would never happen, she reckoned. Then she caught herself; she’d never daydreamed of any of this with Killian. She didn’t even want him to move in with her, much less spend the holidays with him. She was pulled out of her reverie when the bus driver called back to her.

“Hey, Emma! Isn’t this your stop?” he had a thick New York accent.

“Yes! Sorry, must’ve dozed off. Thanks, Lou!” she quickly gathered herself and rushed off the bus, thanking him once more before turning and walking the last block to her apartment building.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The next morning, Emma groggily turned off her alarm and trudged to the kitchen, her eyes barely open enough to see. She opened her oven and lit the pilot with a match, hoping to warm her small kitchen. She grumbled under her breath about moving to a better apartment one of these days before grabbing her toothbrush and heading to the sink. Emma wiped her mouth after rinsing all the toothpaste out and opened her fridge. She grabbed the orange juice and two eggs, closed the door with her hip, and set everything on the counter.

Emma absentmindedly fried the eggs in the pan, her mind wandering to the upcoming events of her day. She looked over at the small clock hanging on the wall by the window. Regina would be picking her up in less than five hours, and just the thought of being in the enclosed space of a car with the woman made Emma’s heart hammer in her chest. She tipped the eggs out of the pan and on to the plate next to the stove. After putting the pan in the sink, she sat down to eat.

She finished eating her breakfast and quickly got dressed. She locked the door and hurried down the stairs to run to the bus stop, yelling as she rounded the corner and saw the bus pulling away.

“Wait! Wait, I’m here!!” She waved her arms frantically, her bag and unbuttoned coat flying behind her as she ran. The bus continued pulling away and Emma ran harder. “Wait!!!” After several long seconds, the tail lights on the bus glowed red and Emma slowed down, breathing a sigh of relief. The doors hissed open and Emma boarded, all pink cheeks and heavy breathing.

“Late again, Miss Swan.” The bus driver chastised Emma playfully.

“Oh, Lou, you should know me by now.” She smiled at him and put her quarters in the till as he pulled away from the curb. She took a seat near the middle of the bus and pulled a book out of her bag, opening it to the page she’d dog-eared the night before. 

Twenty minutes later, Lou called out her stop and she closed her book. She pulled herself out of her seat and walked to the front of the bus, giving Lou a high five before stepping down.

“Have a good day, Lou, see you tonight!” She waved at him and walked across the street to the store. She made a quick stop at her locker to throw her things in and grab her Santa hat before clocking in and assuming her post at the toy department counter.

Four hours and 17 transactions later, the manager came to relieve Emma for her lunch break. She quickly dashed to the locker room and tossed her Santa hat into her locker, grabbing her coat and bag. She punched out for lunch at 11:59am and practically ran to the main entrance to wait for Regina to arrive. 

Regina pulled up a few moments later in a sleek black Packard Super Deluxe 8 and Emma’s jaw dropped. Regina smirked and leaned over, pushing the door open. 

“Like what you see?” She patted the seat next to her, and Emma ran her hand along the shiny metal before easing into the leather seats. 

“This is… gorgeous. I’ve always dreamed of owning one of these.” Emma looked around the interior of the car and whistled. “This musta been like three thousand dollars!” Regina chuckled and reached over to pat Emma’s knee.

“Four thousand, dear. Now put your seatbelt on, I’m starving.” She shifted the car into drive and pulled away from the curb as Emma buckled her seatbelt.

“Jesus… four thousand?! Well, guess I’m scratching that off the list…” Emma shook her head and ran her hand across the dashboard. “Sure is a pretty car, though.”  
Regina turned the corner and parked along the street, stepping out of the car and fluffing her hair before leaning back in to grab her purse and gloves. She looped her arm in Emma’s and steered them toward a restaurant called “The Oak Room.” Emma pulled the door open, allowing Regina to enter first, following suit closely after her. Once her eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting, Emma gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

“Wow Regina, this place is so nice.” Emma looked up at the ornate ceiling of the restaurant Regina had chosen. 

“I’m quite fond of this place. It’s where Robin and I met.” She pulled at the fingers of the glove on her right hand, taking it off and laying it on the hostesses stand before doing the same with the other. Emma opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the hostess returning to her post. 

“Table for two, ma’am?” She smiled at the two women. 

“Yes, please.” Regina grabbed her gloves and turned to wink at Emma, following the hostess to a booth in the far corner of the restaurant. 

Emma slid into the booth, bouncing slightly on the cushion. She watched as Regina elegantly sat and placed her gloves on the table. Regina looked up and caught Emma’s eye, smiling at the younger woman. 

“So…” Emma began awkwardly, “Robin… he’s your husband?” 

“Yes.” Regina sighed. “For now anyway. We are getting divorced, you see.” Emma’s eyes went wide. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” 

“No, don’t be.” Regina chuckled softly. “We have different goals in life, it’s only natural that we pursue what we want.”

“Yes, I suppose.” 

There was an awkward pause, broken by the waiter coming to take their order. 

“I’ll have a glass of your apple cider, and the lasagne please.” Regina smiled up at the young waiter. 

“Yes ma’am. And for you, miss?”

“Oh uhm…. I’ll have the same. Thanks.” The waiter nodded and went off toward the kitchen. Regina reaches across the table and squeezed Emma’s hand. 

“I wanted to say thank you in person, for returning my gloves. I thought it might have been the man in the leisure department who’d sent them back.”

“Oh, sorry.” Emma pushes a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. 

“No, don’t apologize, Emma. I doubt very much I would have taken him to lunch.” She winked. Emma paused, her eyes narrowing briefly. Their drinks were sat down in front of them and Regina immediately picked hers up and took a long sip. 

“Oh it’s just divine!” She set her glass back down on the table. “I love apple cider. My father used to make the best cider in Jersey.”

“Used to?” Emma spoke before she could even think about what she was saying. 

“Ah, yes.” Regina looked down into her lap. “My father passed several years ago.”

“Oh Regina…” Emma reaches across the table and grabbed Regina’s hand in her own, squeezing it lightly. 

“It’s in the past, my dear.” Regina smiled weakly at Emma and pulled her hand back as the waiter returned with their food. “Bon appetit.” she picked up her fork and winked at Emma. “Tell me, Emma, do you live alone?” Emma almost dropped her fork.

“Uh, well, yes. But Killian would like to live with me.” Regina arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her. Emma wiped her mouth with her napkin, her nerves suddenly going into overdrive. “He’s my boy…. Friend, friend boy, thing. I don’t know.”

“It’s alright, Emma. No need to be so nervous.” Regina smiled, her brown eye twinkling in the dull light of the restaurant. “It was only a question.” Emma looked down at her lasagne and lifted a small bite to her lips. “I live alone as well. Except for when Henry stays with me.”

“Oh, I see.” Emma set her fork down and reached for her cider.

“Would you like to come visit me sometime?” Regina looked at the other woman hopefully. 

“Yes.” Emma answered almost immediately. Regina beamed and grabbed the napkin off her lap, dabbing at her lips.

“Perfect.” She placed the napkin back on her legs. “I can pick you up from your place if you’ll give me your address later.” Regina winked at Emma and smiled, her nose scrunching up slightly.

After finishing their meal, Regina drove Emma back to the department store. The entire car ride back had Regina laughing at Emma’s lame jokes and smiling from ear to ear. Emma was happy to be making someone laugh, but especially making Regina laugh. Something about the woman made Emma want to please her all the time. If Regina was happy, Emma was happy. At a stop light, Emma leaned over to grab a small sheet of paper from the dash and pulled a pen out of her bag. After writing down her address, she slipped the paper into Regina’s purse and smiled at the older woman.

“When shall I pick you up, Emma?” Regina glanced over just as the light turned green. 

“I think I am free on Sunday, if that’s not too soon?” Emma watched the storefronts slowly passing Regina outside her window.

“That sounds wonderful.” Regina smiled at Emma before turning back to face the road in front of her.

The rest of the car ride consisted of Emma stealing glances at the woman next to her, taking in all she could of how Regina moved, breathed, smiled. She wasn’t sure where all of these desires to know Regina, really know Regina, were coming from. She’d rather not dwell on it quite yet either. She just wanted to enjoy the short time she’d been able to spend with the gorgeous woman.

Regina pulled up to the curb outside of Emma’s work and put the car in park. Emma sighed but put her hat back on and opened the car door. After stepping out, she shut the door and leaned into the window.

“See you Sunday, then?” Emma bit her lip nervously, pulling a piece of skin off in the process.

“See you Sunday, my dear Emma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys. I'm literally the worst person. I had to abandon this story (and all of my others) due to some family problems and also the start of school. BUT I am on break for Winter, so be expecting updates! I'm going to shoot for weekly, but they may end up being biweekly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please don't hate me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina prepares for Emma's visit, but will the holiday's interfere?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to give you guys an update! Check back here next Friday for another!

The next two days passed in a blur for Regina. Between dealing with Robin’s dramatics and taking care of Henry, she hadn’t had any time to prepare for Emma’s visit tomorrow. Now she was sitting in her dimly lit study and mentally going through her list of things she needed to do before leaving to pick up Emma in the morning. She rubbed her makeupless face with the heels of her palms and pushed her hair back, grabbing a red scarf from her desk and tying it around her hair to keep it out of her face. She picked up her glasses and slipped them on to her face before pushing herself out of her chair and leaving her study. Her bare feet padded across the hardwood floors, her silk robe trailing open behind her, the ties hanging loosely at her sides. The floor was cold underneath her feet sending shivers up her spine. She grabbed the sides of her robe and pulled it tight around her body, tying the belt firmly around her waist as she stepped into the kitchen. 

Regina stepped up to the sink, eyeing the few dishes left there from Henry’s visit that afternoon. She sighed and pushed the sleeves of her robe up, grabbing the sponge and turning the water on in one motion. As she waited for it to get hot she squirted soap onto the sponge and ran it under the water briefly to let the soap get sudsy. Finally the water got hot enough and she scrubbed the plates and forks clean, setting them on the towel that was laid out next to the sink. She glanced over at the calendar hanging on the side of the refrigerator and smiled to herself. Henry had written, in very shaky and mostly backwards letters “merry christmas mommie” across the top of the month covering half of December. She turned the faucet off and dried her hands before walking over and grazing her fingers over the etches the pencil had made in the paper. Her hand trailed down to today’s date and she gasped. It was December 23rd! How had she not realized that Sunday was Christmas Eve? Did Emma know? The phone came to life then, ringing loudly causing Regina to jump as she was pulled out of her panicky thoughts. She rushed to the study to answer it.

“Hello?” She played with the string of her robe absentmindedly.

“Regina?” the voice on the other end of the line was soft and breathless.

“Emma dear, is that you?” Regina stood up straighter, a smile appearing on her lips.

“Yeah, it’s me. Listen, I just looked at the calendar and realized tomorrow is Christmas Eve. I hadn’t even realized. I don’t really do anything for Christmas so I don’t really keep up with these things, but I know you have a son and probably want to spend the time with him so maybe I should come another time.” Emma rushed the words out, never taking a breath.

“Oh, yes. I was just looking at the calendar as well.” Regina’s shoulders slumped a bit. “However, my son just left with his father to go to Maine for the Christmas holidays, so I will be alone tomorrow. And the rest of the year for that matter.” Regina’s voice was solemn.

“Oh…” the line was quiet for a minute.

“Emma?”

“Yes, I’m here, sorry. My landlady told me to hurry it up on the phone.” Emma sighed softly. “I’d like to still come tomorrow, if you’ll have me.” Regina could hear the hope in her voice.

“Of course I’ll have you, Emma Swan. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Regina cupped the phone with both hands and smiled.

“Great! You’ll be here around 9am then?”

“With bells on, my dear.” Regina heard the other line click off, and sighed as she set her phone on the receiver. “With bells on…” she whispered to herself.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina tossed and turned all night, never able to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Her mind was racing a mile a minute and she couldn’t turn it off. After completing all of the preparations she’d needed to make for Emma’s arrival, she’d noticed she didn’t even have a Christmas tree yet. How she’d gotten away with that with Henry was beyond her, but now she needed to stop on the way back from picking Emma up so she didn’t appear to be a heartless monster. Plus, it might be fun to decorate the tree with Emma, she thought. She might even let Emma put the tree topper on. That was always Robin’s job, but not this year. And thankfully not for anymore years in Regina’s future. She’d loved him, of course, but he was just so… controlling. And controlling is not something Regina enjoyed in a partner. She wanted the tender embraces, the innocent cuddles on the couch by the fireplace, the cooking together; all of which Robin didn’t much care for. Regina turned over for the hundredth time that night and sighed into darkness. She sat up and swung her legs off the bed, slipping her feet into soft slippers next to her bed and standing. Her robe hung on the post of her bed, and she grabbed it as she passed and exited the room. She flipped the kitchen light on and opened the fridge, reaching for the pitcher of water on the second shelf. After pouring herself a glass, she walked to the living room, turning the kitchen light back off on her way out. The small lights on the outside of the house and the lamps lining the curve of the driveway were on. Regina tucked her legs under her on the couch and set her water glass on the table next to her. She reached over and grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped herself in it, watching the snow drift gently to the ground.

The sun streaming through the window woke Regina up the next morning. She didn’t remember falling asleep, but there she was, curled up on the sofa under a blanket. She rubbed sleepily at her eyes and stretched her legs out in front of her, the blanket slipping to the floor. A groan escaped her lips when her back popped as she stood up, stretching her arms out in front of her before raising them above her head, the hem of her pajama top creeping up and exposing the olive skin of her stomach. She pulled at the bottom of her shirt and walked groggily to her bedroom. She glanced at the clock as she entered and sighed; there were only 35 minutes for her to get ready before she needed to leave to pick up Emma and she wanted to look perfect. She shrugged out of her robe and tossed it on the bed as she strolled over to her closet. Pulling the door open, she stepped inside and began running a finger over the myriad of dresses hanging there, stopping at her favorite; a form fitting heather grey dress. Regina grabbed the hanger and stepped out of the closet, walking to the ensuite and hanging it on the back of the door. She reached for the drawer to the left of her sink and pulled it open to reveal an expertly organized collection of makeup. After applying foundation, eyeshadow, and mascara, she grabbed the small container holding her lipsticks and pulled out a deep red, uncapping and dragging it slowly across her lips. The slash of red made her feel confident, but she also knew it made Emma weak in the knees. Satisfied with her makeup, Regina closed the drawer and began taking her pajamas off, quickly snapping her bra closed and slipping the dress on. She checked herself in the mirror and adjusted the dress so it draped over her form perfectly before turning the light off and exiting the bathroom. She went to her dresser and grabbed a pair of tan hose, sliding them up her legs and pushing the skirt of her dress back into place. A pair of black heels were retrieved from the closet and slipped delicately onto her feet and she was ready to go. She looked over at the clock and gave herself an approving nod; ready with 5 minutes to spare. Regina’s heels clicked on the hardwood as she exited her bedroom, the door closing quietly behind her. She opened the door of the closet near the entrance of her home and pulled out a fur coat, slipping it onto her shoulders before grabbing her gloves and keys, heading out the door into the cold.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

An hour and a half later, Regina parked her car outside of Emma’s apartment building. Within minutes of her pulling up, she saw blonde hair bouncing down the stairs through the window of the main entrance. Behind her was a tall man with scruffy facial hair and even scruffier looking clothing. His arm was around her as they exited the building and Regina’s eyes narrowed. Emma was laughing as she opened the passenger door and ducked her head inside.

“Regina, hi!” she pulled her head back out of the car and gave the man a chaste kiss on the cheek before sliding into the passenger seat.

“Hello dear.” Regina smiled fondly at Emma before leaning forward to look around Emma at the man standing awkwardly outside her car. “And who might this be?” She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

“Oh, sorry, this is Killian my… friend.” Emma gave a tight lipped smile. 

“Nice to meet you, Killian.” Regina extended her right hand across Emma, waiting for Killian to shake it. He stepped closer and shook Regina’s hand, a look of confusion clouding his face. “I’m Regina Mills.”

“Nice to meet you to, Ms. Mills.” Killian gave a quick smile. “Bring her home safe now.” He pointed at Emma. Regina retracted her hand, putting two fingers to her temple in salute.

“You got it.” She winked at him before putting the car in drive and pulling away from the curb.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this outlined to be approximately 25-30 chapter, so please bear with me as I work on getting it all up! Expect an update every Friday!


End file.
